Injustice- Nightwing
by Melissa Schmitt
Summary: I love the game Injustice and I love Nightwing! He wasn't in a lot of the game... So, I'm going to write a story about what I think would have happened if he joined in on this dimension journey. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing

I woke up with a slight headache. I started to look around. My heart literally stopped at the sight. My masked eyes went wide as I searched around. It looked like Gotham City, but it was in ruins… and the Joker was famous. There were paintings and signs on him all over the walls, windows, and dumpsters.

"What happened? How long was I out?" I asked myself quietly, but apparently not quiet enough.

"About five minutes." Someone answered behind me. "Did you cut your hair? And why did you change back into the blue uniform?" He asked.

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was my normal black spandex with my blue Nightwing logo. My hair also looked the same, light brown, short, and sat flat on my scalp.

"First of all, I haven't cut my hair in a while," I flipped my hair, "Second of all I've had this uniform since I was 18, so I've had it for about five years. Third of all…Who are you? I know your voice." I said looking in the shadows. He stepped out to reveal his shinny silver metal suit. He had dark skin, and was half robot. It was Cyborg, but he looked different. It looked like he had more armor. Half his face and most of his body was covered in the silver/ gray metal. "Wow, Cy… I know it's been a while but…you changed your look a little." I said trying to hold in the laugh.

"What are you talking about? Don't ever joke about the teen titans! Especially since you killed our leader." He glared at me. I stared at him for a second with a dumb look.

"Ok, you have me confused…I was the titans leader…"

"How dare you!" He yelled before jumping at me. He had his metal fist ready to punch. I jumped out of the way as his fist met the concrete floor. His eyes were full of anger at he glared at me. He got ready to strike again. I once again dodged, and jumped on a Joker decorated dumpster.

"Cy! Don't you want to talk!?" I asked as he got his sonic cannon ready to fire. I jumped right over the sonic bullet and watched as it hit a building, making all the windows explode. "Ok, I guess there is nothing to talk about…" I said before pulling out my escrima sticks. I flipped and one of the electric sticks hit the back of his head. I started to run the other way, I didn't want to hurt him, then I noticed him chasing after me. 'He won't give up!' I thought in my head. I went over to a fire hydrant and twisted it to pump right at Cyborg. Water blasted at him and he fell backwards. Sadly, it didn't do much, he was pretty water resistant. I jumped from window to window and climbed to the top of the building while he stood there, angrier then ever. I chuckled to myself before walking the other way.

"I need to find where I am…" I said before being cut off by the sound of people fighting. I looked over to another roof to see Batman and Joker fighting. I was about to jump over there and help but I was grabbed from behind. An arm wrapped around my neck and held me in a head lock. I tried to twist out of their hold, but they wouldn't let up. I watched sadly as Joker knocked Batman out. Two people came flying over as Joker ran to hide. One looked like Sinestro, with the bright, glowing yellow uniform and a yellow helmet over his dark hair. The other looked like Hawk Girl, she had giant brown wings, gold helmet, and green, red, and gold uniform. They picked Batman up and flew away. I elbowed the person holding me in the stomach, and he finally let go. I turned around to a sight that made me double take. He had black hair that went to his shoulders, black spandex, and a red Nightwing logo. Just like what Cyborg was explaining. "Ok, I'm confused again…" I said pointing to the man.

"So am I… How did you come back to life?" He asked pointing to me.

"Sorry but I never died…"

"That's fine; I'll enjoy killing you again." He said pulling out his own escrima sticks.

"Wow wait, kill me? Again? I don't even know who you are. You seem to be an imposter."

"Don't worry, I'll make is slow and painful again." He smiled and ran at me. Before I could even react, someone swung by me and kicked the "Red Nightwing" in the stomach and sent him flying off the roof. I watched as the other person turned around. It was Batman again.

"Wow, I thought you were carried away… or are you also going to attack me?" I said backing up a little.

"Richard Grayson? Is that really you?" He asked in his low voice.

"Wow! Shh! Let's keep that quiet…" I said putting a finger to my lips and shushing him.

"It is you… I thought you were killed."

"Why does everyone want to kill me or think I'm dead!?" I asked throwing my hands in the air. "No, I'm not dead, I didn't cut my hair, and I've been wearing the same suit for five years! I'm just a tad bit confused. What else do you want to know!?" He gave me a weird look.

"I think I know what's happening here…and it's not good." He said and turned around. "I saw that Batman guy, I thought he was a want to be."

"I'm still confused…" I said staring at him.

"You jumped dimensions. That means you and everyone who came with you is in danger. It also means Dick Grayson is still dead…and it also means you're still as stupid as you were before." He glared at me.

"Wow! Why am I stupid?!"

"Everyone you brought with you is going to get killed."

"It's not my fault we are in this mess; I was making sure Lex Luther was where he needed to be, in jail."

"The Lex here has never had to go to jail…"

"That's good for you, but in my dimension, he's not really a nice guy."

"Calm down. We need to get you and your friends out of here before Superman finds out."

"Why? Superman's a hero…isn't he?"

"Not here, he'll kill you on sight. Just like he killed Green arrow."

"And me?"

"No, Damien Wayne killed you."

"Well that's different…"

"Just stay low, make sure no one sees you and stay out of trouble…please…I'll give you a device to contact me with. But only use it for emergencies, we don't want superman to find you or me." He explained before walking off and out of sight. I stood there for a moment, processing what he told me before I jumped off the building and hid in a dark ally.


	2. Injustice- Nightwing 2

Injustice- Nightwing

Part two

I sat in the dark ally for what felt like hours but in reality it was probably about ten minutes. I finally stopped twirling my Escrima Sticks and started to look outside of the ally. When it seemed like the coast was clear, I walked out to the building I saw Batman and Joker fighting on. I had to investigate, it wasn't normal for Batman to lose a fight against Joker. I jumped to the top of the building to search around. Lots of blood was splattered on the floor. That scared me… I scanned the blood samples to find out it was both Joker's and Batman's blood. It looked like ruins up here. The air filter had been exploded and the Bat Light had been messed up. "Looks like it was one hell of a fight…" I whispered to myself.

"What are you talking about?" A voice asked. I looked at the communicator the other Batman had given me. There I saw his pix-elated, confused face.

"Nothing, just investigating the Batman and Joker fight." I answered back.

"Make sure no one sees you. Do you know where Wayne manner is?"

"Yes, if it's in the same place ours is."

"Good, head there and hide in the Bat Cave when you're done." He said before turning the communicator off. I jumped from building top to building top, till I could see Wayne manner in the distance. I walked in the shadows quietly and cautiously. When I got to the secret entrance behind Wayne manner, I typed in the code I knew. Surprisingly, the door swung open. I walked in and the rock door closed behind me. I was surprised to see my Nightwing bike; it looked exactly like the on back in my dimension. I looked around the cave; to be honest…everything looked the same. I started to type on the Bat computer to check and see what the villains were like here. The criminal files were just as I remembered them.

"Where's Joker? He is definitely not any kind of hero where I'm from. And Deathstroke? Man…never knew he would actually kill some of the titans…" I said looking down after seeing Beast Boy and Starfire's name. "I hope Cyborg and Raven are OK…Even though Cyborg attacked me…"

"Oh they are probably fine. And by the way, Starfire and Beast Boy were easy to kill." Someone chuckled behind me.

"Slade…" I growled, turned around, and got in a ready position.

"Yes Nightwing, I'm happy to see you again. Even if you aren't part of my dimension. Now I'll be the one to kill you." He smiled.

"Wow, where's your mask Slade? Got to many two toned looks?" I joked.

"Call me Deathstroke. And if you would like me to wear the mask, I will. I would like it better if you took your mask off." He smiled again. I growled in response. "Oh don't worry dead boy, I know your Dick Grayson, but I would love to see your blue eyes." He pulled out his duel hand guns and pointed at my blue logo. I started backing up and thought 'Would he actually kill me?' He shot at the floor, making me jump. This made him chuckle darkly. But I was done with his actions. I secretly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it his direction. I was happy he wasn't wearing his mask, he wouldn't see me coming. I ran his direction and swung my staff. He fell to the floor and, I hit his stomach. The smoke cleared a little and he could see me. He swung his leg and I tripped. I fell to the stone cold floor and unknowingly, my head smacked down giving me a bigger headache. I held the back of my head as he got up. I also tried to get up as fast as I could but fell. I was getting dizzy, and my sight was going fuzzy. It didn't help when I heard a loud gun shot and felt a sharp pain in my left thigh. I held in the scream and grabbed my leg, hoping to stop some of the bleeding. I heard another gun shot but it was right next to my head, and I knew he missed on purpose. "I was very happy to see you, Richard, but it's time for me to go. Hope to see you again." He smiled and ran off.

I lay on the ground, hoping all the pain would go away. Then I knew why Deathstroke left because Batman walked through the elevator from Wayne manner. He ran over to me and helped my stand up. "Are you OK?" He asked as he sat me on one of the tables.

"Ya, I'm fine." I answered, still holding my thigh.

"Let me see." He said forcefully pulling my hands away from my leg. There was a large dent. Blood was starting to run down my leg. "I need to get the bullet out." He said and walked over to some medical stuff.

"Wait what? Last time you pulled a bullet out of my shoulder, it hurt like hell." I said. He didn't seem to care and walked over with pliers.

"Shut up and calm down." He said and grabbed my leg. I clutched the table, knowing this was going to hurt. I felt the pliers rip the bullet out of my skin.

"Holy shit!" I yelled and hugged my leg to my body. "That freakin' hurts! Cant you be a little gentle sometime in your life?!"

"Grow up, your a hero. That means you don't whine." He said and took my leg away from my grasp again. He then started to wrap a bandage around my leg.

"Hey, how did Deathstroke know I was Richard Grayson?"

"He found out when everyone here knew I was Batman."

"And why-" I was interrupted when he continued talking.

"Because I had to tell everyone. Any more questions?" He gave me the Bat glare. I kept quiet and he put the first aid stuff away. "I'm sorry, in your dimension you don't have a bad life like I do." I still kept quiet. No one has a great life, but you cant tell Batman that, especially this Batman. "Now that your all bandaged up, we have a problem...Superman knows your here."


	3. Injustice- Nightwing 3

Injustice- Nightwing

Part 3

"Wait, how did Superman find out?" I asked and stepped off the table. I winced as my leg touched the floor.

"He found out the Batman he captured was not me." Batman explained.

"Why does he want to capture you?"

"So he can kill me."

"Again I ask why."

"I have an alliance against him. Without me, the alliance is gone."

"So is he going to try to kill Batman? My Batman, not you."

"Probably, or he will use him as bait."

"Well, what can we do?"

"What can my team and I do, you are not going."

"What? Why?"

"You ask a lot of why questions."

"Well, you never answer them."

"I'm not losing another Nightwing because I let you come along. Besides, you're hurt."

"So! I can still be good for the team!"

"Fine, you can come to our meeting place but your not going on any mission until I say otherwise, deal?"

"…Fine…" I said crossing my arms.

When the time came along, we went to the meeting place for Batman's alliance. There was a small table with about six chairs. There was a map on the table and a big screen on the wall. I stood in the corner as Batman, Wonder Women, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aqua Man, Flash, and Cyborg sat at the table. What made me worried was the sight of Deathstroke in the other corner next to me. Cyborg had brought him in; they said he was going to work with us. He kept staring at me with a dark grin. I leaned against the wall and tried to keep my mind off of him. The six sitting at the table were making a plan to get my dimension Batman back. Superman had talked about killing him on the T.V broad cast. I looked at the other dimension Batman as they decided on their plan, he looked at me and nodded, he was going to let me come with! Deathstroke spoke up and said he was going to go with Cyborg. Cy denied but the others talked him in to letting Deathstroke come with. "Nightwing will go with you two." Batman said to Cyborg and Deathstroke.

"What?!" I said jumping up from my leaning position.

"Do you want to come or not?" Batman glared at me. I leaned back against the wall and glared at Deathstroke who glared back, but still had a smile on his face.

"OK, the plan is set." Wonder Women said and we all got up and walked to our destination…The watch tower. Cyborg and I walked together as Deathstroke walked behind us. I was happy to find out that the Cyborg I met when I first got here was from this dimension and not mine. That's why he was so mad, he thought I was Damian. When we got to the control room, we worked on getting the transporters up so we could get both Batman's and the rest of the team out and away from Superman. Cy and I started hacking the computers and didn't notice Deathstroke leave. We were still working when he came back.

"Where have you been?" I asked, not looking up from my work.

"This place is going to explode, we need to get this ready and make sure we are out." Cyborg and I both looked up at him. Cyborg then contacted the rest of the team to tell them what Deathstroke did.

"You may have totally jeopardized the mission!" I yelled, continuing to work on the transporters.

"This is personal." Was all he said in reply.

"Wow, never knew anything was personal with you." Cyborg said.

"He made it personal when he tortured me."

"Oh right, so selfish…" I said. I knew he was looking at me, but what I said was the truth.

"We need to change the course to go to the Bat cave instead." Cy told me.

"OK. Good Deathstroke, you didn't ruin everything." I said and changed the transporters. We waited till we saw the two Batman's and Green Arrow. We all got in the transporter and met up with Wonder Women, Green Lantern, Flash, and Aqua Man at the Bat Cave.

"You! I need you to get out of here!" Batman yelled and pointed at me.

"What? I didn't do anything it was-" He interrupted me again.

"I'm not mad at you, I know it was his fault." He motioned to Deathstroke. "But I can't have Superman get you." He said and started pushing me towards the secret entrance/ exit.

"Fine, where do I go?"

"Anywhere. Here, have this." He pushed the Nightwing cycle to me. "You still have the communicator?"

"Ya." I said and grabbed the cycle.

"OK, make sure to stay low." That's all I heard till the door shut. I jumped on the motorcycle and rode away from the manner. I hoped everyone was going to be OK. I drove to another ally and hid the best I could. Apparently it wasn't the best cause I spotted a yellow light getting brighter and brighter as it drifted my way.


	4. Injustice- Nightwing 4

**Hey! Sorry guys… I was a little busy with other stuff, but here I am! So here is the 4****th**** part to Injustice- Nightwing. I hope you love it!**

Injustice- Nightwing

Part 4

I watched as Sinestro turned in my direction. He floated about a half a foot above the cement ground, with a yellowish glow surrounding him. He pointed his yellow fear ring at me. I started backing up as he advanced more my direction. It's not like I could fight him. He could make up anything just by thinking about it. Besides, he was an alien; he had different weaknesses then me. I've never had to really fight against him anyway, so I had no practice and no idea what to do.

I secretly pulled a smoke bomb out and threw it his way. While he was distracted, I quickly turned around and ran. It wasn't long before yellow chains wrapped around my ankles. I tripped and fell on my stomach. I turned around onto my back and glared at Sinestro. He had purple skin and a yellow helmet covering his pitch black hair. He was skinny, but had a strong muscular torso. His uniform was black with some yellow armor around his chest, arms, shoulders, and shins.

I pulled my legs up so I could examine the chains. They were made of energy, what was I going to do. He floated next to me then touched the communicator in his ear.

"I've found another trespasser. It looks like Nightwing." He said with a brave voice. While he wasn't paying attention, I kicked my legs and they contacted with his stomach. He flew through the air and landed on his back. Right as the "energy chains" released, I got up and threw another smoke bomb. I quickly ran the other direction. I kept running a little till I ran into someone. I fell back and hit my head, rendering me unconscious, and everything around me went black.

When I woke up, I found myself in what looked like a jail cell. I got up and looked around; I was lying on a cot. I then heard the cell door open and spun around to see a figure. It was Hugo Strange. He wore his normal circle glasses and white lab coat. He was bald but had a short, burnet beard.

"What do you want, Strange?" I asked.

"I'll explain that later, but first," He paused, "Is it true that you are from another dimension?" He asked.

"Yes, it's true. Now can you quickly tell me what you want? I need to get out of here and do my own thing, so hurry up." I said standing up.

"Come with me." He said, "And don't thing about running." He pointed to the collar around my neck. They normally used these on inmates. It took away powers and also sent high voltage shocks through them sometimes.

He turned and walked down the hall. I followed behind quietly and looked around the surroundings. It looked like Arkham, it probably was. He opened a steal door, and motioned for me to walk in first. I hesitated but did finally walk in. Strange walked in and stood behind me, and close the door. Inside the room there was a statue, two TVs, and a huge figure on the other side of the room. Bane. He stood there, glaring at me.

"You know Bane, correct?" Strange asked me and walked in front of the Arkham statue.

"Yes, I do. Why is he here?"

"Well, this is Arkham. Of corse he is here. Now, I'm going to test you and him."

"What do you mean "test"?"

I need you to fight each other. I want to see your skills. So please," he paused and smiled, "Fight." At that, Bane charged at me. I jumped on the medical table behind me and flipped over him. I kicked his back and stood there at the ready. He spun around and back handed me. I flew through the air and landed on my back on the other side of the room. Strange just watched as we fought, mostly watching closely to what I do.

Bane ran at me again. This time, I jumped up and pulled the pipe down. Cold air rushed out and froze him in place. I jumped up and jabbed both of my knees in his shoulders, making him fall on his face. I stood in the middle of the room as Bane got up and glared at me. "You're way slower then the Bane in my dimension." I teased. He charged at me, but this time jumped over me, grabbing a TV and throwing it at me. I barley jumped out of the way, and looked at him shocked. "Wow, not fair." I said. He walked my way, and before I could react, he had a giant hand around my chest and pinned my arms by my side. My face crunched up in pain as he smashed my body.

"Was that fast enough?" He asked mockingly." His other giant hand curled into a fist. He swung and it connected with my right cheek, sending me flying. I went through the other steal doors and smashed into somebody. I got up and look at who I hit. Killer Croc growled at me. Riddler, Penguin, Two-Face, and a couple more inmates stood there holding their lunch trays. I was about to run when Croc grabbed my face and throw me into Penguin, who laughed and rammed his umbrella into my chest.

"Hey, Bird-Boy." Two-Face said as I staggered into him. He threw a TV at me and I dizzily walked into Riddler who swung his cane into my face. I fell into Crocs hands again and he threw me out of the room into the lunch room.

I laid there on my stomach for a little before getting up and turning to look at Bane who stood there, smirking. I quickly jumped and flipped to the chandelier. I landed on Bane's shoulders and pulled out my Escrima Sticks. I jammed them into his neck and made electricity flow through his body. He roared in pain. He finally fell unconscious, and I flipped off of his non moving body and turned to see Hugo standing there clapping.

"Great job, you are pretty good. Just like the dead Nightwing, that Robin accidentally killed." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't know you were killed in this dimension?"

"No, I knew. I also know who killed me, but," I paused to think, "Accidentally?'

"Yes, he claimed to not have killed you purposely. You had broken your neck." He explained. I stood there quietly, looking down at the ground. "Well, this test is done. I have no more need of you." He said and pulled out a remote. Before I could do anything, he pushed the red button causing many jolts of electricity into my body. I fell to the ground and shock violently before blacking out.


End file.
